brotherly love
by Kiakatsu
Summary: Kagome and Rin have something interesting up their sleeves for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They are trying to put on a "family reunion" with the help of Miroku and Sango. Whoa! Now they're changing personalities? COMPLETE InuKag, SessRin, MirSan
1. hidden intentions

**Important** author's note: This story is set 10 years in the future from where the series is now. Making Kagome about 25 and Rin about 18. Oh yeah, and it's still in the feudal era. That's all you need to know for now. Read and enjoy! -Kiakatsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I really wish that I owned Sesshy (cries).

The cresant moon lit the scene as two young women met in a small clearing in the forest. Words were hastily exchanged back and forth, and short spasms of giggling followed their whispered conversation. The meeting only lasted about five minutes, then both girls ran off in different directions as fast and quietly as they could.

Inuyasha peeked one eye open as his mate entered their small house, "Kagome where have you been? You said you were just going on a short walk but you have been gone for over a half hour! Plus you smell funny."

Deciding to ignore that last, slightly disturbing comment, Kagome managed to look undignified as she responded. "I do have rights of privacy you know. It's not like you don't ever randomly go off on your own little 'quests' all the time. Then you come back half dead most of the time, not just smelling weird. For your information, I was just reflecting on what I might want to do in the future. Sheesh!"

"Whoa, whoa, don't break a blood vessel. I was just worrying about you a little. Since when has that been a crime?" Inuyasha asked while raising his hands in self-defense, and asking himself how he had picked such a high-strung mate.

Inuyasha pushed aside his doubt as he pulled Kagome on top of his lap. Kagome blushed for a moment, then relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you do have a right to privacy." Inuyasha stated.

After a little while of content between the couple, Kagome broke the silence with a question.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to a little get together that Sango and Miroku have been planning for tomorrow. You know we haven't really done anything in a while, and it might be good to get out for another little 'adventure', just like old times."

Inuyasha pondered this a bit before giving a satisfied "sure, why not?" He knew that the monk and exterminator had been married for at least 5 years, and he wanted to see how the young couple, and there two kids, were doing.

Sesshomaru sat on an elaborate chair in his castle of the west, apathetically looking at some paperwork. He didn't even glance up as he smelled Rim come to him from behind.

"Do you have a question you want to ask me?"

The 18-year-old Rin was slightly startled by his quick question, as she was still quite far from the demon lord. Making her way to his chair, she answered, "Yes, I heard first hand that some humans were being attacked in a village on the east side of your land. Their leader wants to meet with you personally to discuss what should be done. I told him you were busy, but he said only you can fix their problem, and he couldn't discuss the details with me because it would anger the said culprit."

"Hmm. This might prove to liven things up around here." Sesshomaru finally looked up. "When and where does this human want me to meet him?"

"He wants to meet you tomorrow evening in hut in his village. It is quite near to where Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha's friends, live."

"You shall accompany me to this place tomorrow, and we will listen to what the human has to say. Do you find that agreeable?"

"Of course." Rin said as she turned to leave, but the lord of the west stopped her short.

"This paperwork has made me weary, would you like to take a midnight walk with me in the garden?"

Rin just smiled and took his hand to follow him outside.

The next day came quickly, and both couples were making their way towards their designated destinations. Sesshomaru decided to ride Ah and Un for Rin's sake, and Inuyasha and Kagome were hoofing it themselves as usual. Both brothers could have sworn that their company would give them odd, mischievous smiles when they thought that the other wasn't looking. Boy were they both in for a surprise.

As nightfall came, Sesshomaru and Rin arrived at an ordinary hut in the "victimized" village. Sesshomaru could smell familiar scents in the air, but decided to ignore them. Rin led the way into the hut and told Sesshomaru to sit on the floor and wait where mats were placed. She said that the human who called them might be running late.

Ten minutes later, a certain hanyou and his mate arrived at the same ordinary hut, recognizing it as their friend's. Kagome led the way into the hut and told Inuyasha to come in and sit down to wait for their friends. Our unexpecting hero walked into the hut with his eyes closed confidently and sat down....then he opened them.

"What the HELL!" Inuyasha screamed into his brother's face so loud that the whole village could hear him. "Who the HECK invited YOU? Kagome!!!!"

"Is that how you greet your brother that you haven't seen so very long? Although I must inquire the same thing as you. I believe Rin has some explaining to do."

Both girls stepped sheepishly in the room where the brothers were sitting. "Yes?" They asked in unison.

Inuyasha was the first to talk, "I want to know what the heck it is you think you are trying to pull! Do you WANT us to kill each other? I mean, I know things have been kind of boring since Nuraku was destroyed, but isn't there another way?!"

"No, no, Inuyasha. You've got it all wrong. We want you and your brother to get to know each other" Kagome answered, then lowered her voice, "... and maybe even have fun."

Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to pass his lips as he heard this 'wench's' obvious fantasy.

Rin stepped up with a determined look, "You two have been doing so much better, and with Kagome being Inuyasha's mate and I being Sesshomaru's future mate, we wanted to sort of have a.....um..."

"Have a WHAT?!" yelled Inuyasha, growing impatient.

Both girls yelled at the same time, "A FAMILY REUNION!"

To be continued...

So what do you think of it so far? I got this idea from that one episode where Kagome is explaining to Inuyasha what a family reunion is, and he imagines him and Sesshomaru trying to eat together and about to kill each other. Miroku and Sango are going to appear in the next chapter. I hope I have a good idea, so just review if you think I do, because that will help me out a lot!!! Thanks! -Kiakatsu


	2. catching up on old times

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and this fact makes me sad every day.

Last time, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru found themselves "trapped" in a family reunion that the girls were planning. Will they kill each other? I don't know, I'm just the author, so read on and find out!

-Kiakatsu

Chapter 2:

Inuyasha couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. A family reunion? What the heck was that? He slightly recalled Kagome telling him once, but the poor hanyou's memory wasn't that good. Sesshomaru was apathetically looking at his brother while Inuyasha was apparently trying to figure it all out in his head. By the facial expressions of stupidity and shock mixed together, it wasn't working too well. Sesshomaru decided it was time to enlighten his brother before he really hurt himself.

"Inuyasha, would you like some assistance with trying to comprehend what is taking place here? Kagome and Rin have gone through a lot of trouble trying to pull this little stunt. What do you say to that?"

"I'd say they're crazy!!!!" Inuyasha finally blurted out, breathing heavily as if he would forget how if he thought about it too long.

"And for once I would have to agree with you." Sesshomaru stated, then looked over at Rin and smiled slightly, "but I think I will stay in order to see how things play out. This situation is turning out to be quite amusing, especially with my brother making grotesque facial expressions and about to blow a blood vessel."

"What! Aren't you mad!? How can you be so nonchalant about all of this? Are you not going to try and kill me or take tetsusaiga?"

"Can we not call a truce for at least tonight? Why don't we take this chance to 'learn' about each other. We ARE brothers after all."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, his jaw just hung open in clear disbelief. "Learn?", he responded in the most pathetic way possible.

Rin and Kagome couldn't be happier about the Lord's response. Rin jumped up to the youkoi, "Rin so glad that you feel this way, Lord Sesshomaru! We have a dinner prepared for us and everything. Even Kagome's friends are here to help."

At the mention of Kagome's friends, Sango and Miroku popped their heads from the doorway leading to a small kitchen. "Do you wish for the food to be served now?" Miroku tried to ask in the most professional way possible, despite two small children hanging from his robes. "Please pay no mind to my son and daughter, you won't even know they are here."

Kagome squealed in delight at the sight of them, completely ignoring the monk. "They are so big since the last time I saw them!" she yelled running over to them, making Inuyasha and Sesshomaru cover their ears. "This one is Kisume", she said pointing to the black haired girl in a red and blue kimono, "and this is Katsu", she stated pointing to the black haired boy wearing black and orange robes made like his father's.

"Yes, you haven't forgotten them have you?" Sango answered. "They are six years old already! Oh my gosh Kagome we have so much catching up to d-"

"Excuse me!!! I think you have forgotten about us!" Inuyasha fumed, "I for one do NOT want to do this!"

Kagome had heard just about enough. "Inuyasha... SIT! I swear, I thought that we would have much more trouble from Sesshomaru, but I guess you proved me wrong! Either you calm down, or I am going to 'sit' you until you can't see straight!!!"

All Inuyasha could do is try to pick himself up out of the floor and mumble an 'okay'.

"That's better."

The great lord of the west could hardly contain himself whenever he saw his brother being told to 'sit' by that human girl. That alone was worth him staying.

"Well," interrupted Sango, "should I bring in the food?"

Kagome's face suddenly turned cheerful as she answered, "Of course! And you can eat with us if you want to."

Miroku and Sango both nodded before turning into the kitchen. They shortly came out with a nice set up of sushi, rice balls, eel, and ramen for Inuyasha. The twins were hot on their heels. Everyone sat down; Kagome next to Inuyasha, Rin next to Sesshomaru, and on the other side of the brothers sat Miroku and Sango next to Inuyasha and the twins next to Sesshomaru.

After excited words of praise about the food from everybody except Sesshomaru, who showed that he liked it just by eating it, everyone started to enjoy it as the girls tried to come up with good conversation starters.

"So Rin," Kagome started, "when do you think you and Sesshomaru with get hitched?"

Rin giggled a bit before answering. "I think we are going to officially become mates in a year or two. Lord Sesshomaru wants to make sure that I am ready, and that I have completed all of my studies at the castle. I don't want anything in the way if we have pups."

It wasn't noticeable, but Sesshomaru almost choked at the mention of pups.

"Ha!" Inuyasha chortled, "To think, my brother, the great human hater, has fallen for a human girl! I'm gonna have to visit your little munchkins and tell them stories about their ol' pop. Hahaha!"

A flash of red appeared in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Watch your step dear brother, you wouldn't want to anger me in front of the women, now would you?"

Rin went into quick action to calm the youkai down. "Don't let him get to you Sesshy, you know that our children will see you with the utmost respect. I will make sure of that."

Her comment seemed to work as Sesshomaru's eyes went to their original calm status. "Of course Rin, I know you will do an exhalent job."

"Speaking of children," Rin changed the subject, "When do you think you will start having some, Kagome?"

"Oh my," Kagome blushed, "We were think of having maybe three or-"

"We will have more then you, and that's all that's important!" Inuyasha interrupted, not noticing that Kagome had gone from pink of embarrassment to red of anger.

"So that's all that's important eh? You just have to beat your brother in everything, hm? Hey I know," Kagome started to imitate Inuyasha by putting two white rice balls on top of her head as ears, "Lets fight about father's gravesite, NO! Lets fight about swords even though they are both really good, NO! Let's fight about BABIES! We should have an all out BABY WAR!!!" she stopped imitating him, "You make me SICK! Sit, sit, and SIT!

Everyone was dead quiet for a few moments, looking back from Kagome to Inuyasha who was now deep in a pit, then they all started laughing. Even the western lord allowed a chuckle at his brother's stupidity and Kagome's imitation. Inuyasha could only curse at the dirt below him.

Miroku finally got up to pull his friend from the ground. "Oh Inuyasha," he said in between chuckles, "You really did it this time, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, nothin' that I ain't used to!" He spat looking at Kagome, who was also laughing. "I don't even know why I put up with you people."

Kagome wanted to make him fell better, so she came up from behind him and put her head on his shoulder. "Oh Inuyasha, I only do it because I know you can take it, plus I need to get my frustration out somehow."

"Lucky me" He responded pulling her in front of him and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Ewwww!!!" The twins yelled, "Daddy make them stop!"

"Alright you two." Miroku said to the twins and the kissing couple. "I think you cleared up your little argument, so lets save it for later, for the kids' sakes of course."

Inuyasha and Kagome broke away, smiling and sitting down together.

Sango broke the silence, "So it looks like we are all done eating, so let us clear the dishes. Come on kids, come help mommy."

"I'll help to!" Said Kagome.

"And me!" added Rin.

As the kids and the girls exited the room, they left some very suspicious men behind.

"I cannot help but think that they are up to something." Sesshomaru noted, " Probably at our expense."

"I agree" Miruku said, as Inuyasha just grunted. "I say we take this chance to develop a plan of our own. Just in case."

"I like the way your mind thinks, monk." Stated Sesshomaru, "but what plan do you see fit to exercise upon our fair maidens?"

"You tell me..."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

Kagome cackled evilly before turning towards her comrades. "Shall the plan commence?"

"I don't think we could think of anything better." Rin whispered while smiling.

"This will be fun." Sango growled.

To be cont....

Hehehe. This is going to be fun to write, but I need some really good ideas for the "plans". If you have an idea, don't hesitate to review it in. Thanks peoples! I hope you are enjoying my fic so far.


	3. Two evil plots, chaos rules!

AN: Hey people, I hope you like my story so far. It was my birthday a few days ago, so that's why I haven't updated sooner. Anyway, enjoy! -Kiakatsu

**Chapter 3**

Last time, the girls and boys started to plot against each other to have a little fun. Of course, neither group knows of the other's intention.

**In the kitchen**:

Sango took some dessert out of cupboard where she had been keeping it. "This sweet rice has been tainted with some magic powder, provided by Kaede. It makes the victims change color and personalities temporarily. Kisume and Katsu, I'm sorry but you have got to say here. Kagome and Rin, we will serve them these then sit back and watch the show!"

All the girls couldn't help but giggle.

**In the sitting room:**

"I hear giggling." Inuyasha growled.

"This confirms my suspicions." Answered the monk. "I say we use some of my special talismans for this occasion."

"Well," said Inuyasha impatiently, "What do they do?"

"We place them under each of the girls pillows, I say a few words to activate them, and the girls won't be able to say anything but the truth the whole time."

All the boys couldn't help but smile.

In a few minutes, the girls came in the room with the desserts and sat down. Unknowingly the boys fell right into the trap, probably thinking that anything as wonderful as food couldn't betray them.

"Wonderful sweet rice, Sango." Stated Miroku between mouthfuls. "Why aren't you eating any?"

"Oh, well the girls and I are quite stuffed from eating all that sushi before." Sango said, as the talisman glowed underneath her, "and, we didn't want to eat the magic powder stuck in them. Oh my gosh did I just say that out loud?!"

"What!?" yelled all three men as they spit rice everywhere, but it was too late for them, as they were already changing color. Miroku was changing into a red color, as Inuyasha turned blue, and Sesshomaru turned green.

Miroku stood up quickly and glared at Sango, rage apparent in his eyes. Sango swore that she could see fire in them. "Woman, I think that you should start talkin' real fast! What the hell is going on, damn it!?"

"Wow, what a potty mouth, and such a temper." Said Kagome, thinking about how much the monk sounded like Inuyasha.

"Shut up!" screamed Miroku.

"I think that we should understand the situation completely before jumping to any conclusions." Sesshomaru added very matter-a-factly. "Please tell us what you put in our desserts. Oh yes, I almost forgot." He said as he got up and walked over to Rin. "Would you be interested in bearing my children?"

The talisman under Rin glowed. "Of course I would... I mean...oh crap."

Sango wondered if Sesshomaru was possessed by Miroku, then looked over to Inuyasha who was still sitting there very calm, showing only a slight eyebrow twitch to indicate that he was irritated. This proved Sango's theory.

"Listen, all of you!" Sango yelled. "We put magic powder from Kaede in the rice. The powder must not only change their personalities, but it switches their personalities with the other people who had the powder. I think that Miroku got Inuyasha's personality, Sesshomaru got Miroku's, and Inuyasha got Sesshomaru. It will wear off in 15 minutes or so."

Everyone looked at her blankly for a moment before they all agreed that sounded right, then they settled down.

"I think that the boys aren't the only ones being manipulated." Rin cut in. "Why can I not control my mouth all of a sudden?"

The boys looked at each other sheepishly before Inuyasha finally said something. "The monk put a truth talisman under your pillows." Then added boardly, " and it can't be deactivated unless he says so."

All the girls glared at the monk who started to get defensive. "Hey! Why are you all mad at me, you did something even worse to us! Least I didn't screw up your whole personality! Feh!"

"Turn the talismans OFF!" Sango yelled at her 'husband'.

"All right, geez! I will need complete silence in order to find total serenity. Only then will I be able to break the spell." Miroku pouted, then tried to meditate. After about ten minutes, he burst out yelling. "Oi! I can't stop my mind from racing, and everything is pissing me off for no reason!"

Sesshomaru tried to help. "Just focus on one thing. Something very simple, like a circle."

"Feh! I can't!" Miroku stated frankly. "The girls will just have to stay this way until their little trick wears off on us."

"Maybe we should have some fun with this while it lasts." Sesshomaru said mischievously.

"NO!" said Kagome, "I think that we should just stay silent until this whole thing wears off."

Everyone sat there for a few minutes, until Inuyasha broke the silence. "So Kagome, do you think my brother is hot?"

"What?" Kagome stammered, the blushed. "I...I...I do. I mean really, what girl doesn't. But that doesn't mean I don't love you Inuyasha, because I do. I've always loved you."

Inuyasha just gave Kagome a slight smile.

Miroku looked at his wife mischievously, "So Sango" he said as Sango became rigid "Did you ever think that Inuyasha's little doggy ears were cute?"

"Um, no."

"No!?" yelled Kagome, "What do you mean, no? Those things are the CUTEST! I just want to play with them all day!"

"I mean no. I always thought they looked funny."

Inuyasha gave a quick evil glare to Sango that made her rethink her answer. Too bad she couldn't change it even if she wanted to.

"Oi! When is this stuff going to wear off!" interrupted Miroku. "I hate being so moody, and I can tell that the author is getting a headache writing this way. It's bloody confusing!"

"It shouldn't last more then five minutes." Rin responded.

"Oh yeah, we almost left out Rin." Laughed Miroku. "Did you ever have a thing for Shippou? I mean after he started to grow taller an' all."

"Hmm", Rin thought back, "No, I think that I was always very focused on Lord Sesshomaru. I did notice that Shippou was becoming very handsome though. I knew that he would make a very good kitsune when he grew up. Of course no one can level up to the strength of the western lord, and the..-"

"Yeah, yeah, give it a rest. You're gonna' make me hurl" Miroku said, cutting Rin's speech off short.

Inuyasha growled, "Pathetic older brother. I should have gotten both swords from father. They are only wasted in his incapable hands."

Sesshomaru growled back, "For your information Inuyasha, my full demon form is much better then your stupid hanyou one. I can turn into a big dog. Can you do that, can you? Yes Inuyasha don't hide the fact that you CAN'T."

"Oh my", Kagome sighed, "No matter what personality they have, those two are still going to fight."

"Yeah, it's quite pathetic. And you know it's true because I said it with this talisman active." Added Sango.

As the brothers were fighting and Miroku was getting all excited yelling 'fight, fight, fight!!!' over and over, the blue, red, and green tints slowly left their skin.

"Look, Kagome, I think they are turning back to normal!" Rin stated excitedly.

"Yes, and they are STILL fighting... how sad." Sango said.

"I'll break it up... SIT!" yelled Kagome, while her mate face planted in the dirt once again.

"Oi! Kagome how many times do I have to tell you..." Inuyasha stopped, the quickly added, "We're back to normal! Yes! I don't the stupid urge to stay quiet all the time even though my emotions are raging inside. Geez Sesshomaru, I would hate to be you all the time."

"Ahem, before another fight breaks out" Miroku observed, "We should all learn from this and understand why- oh Sango. Yes. Change you back, well of course I will. Why didn't you say so 10 minutes ago when we first went back to normal?"

"Ten minutes?" Inuyasha said dumbly.

"Yes little brother," Added Sesshomaru, "didn't you notice the color draining away and our personalities changing back?"

"Ummmmm...."

"I'll take that as a no."

The next morning...

"Thank you Sango and Miroku for letting us use your house!" Kagome yelled back to them as she and Inuyasha left for home. They had stayed the night since they were traveling on foot, and it took them a half-day to get to their village. Sesshomaru and Rin on the other hand had left that night since they had Ah and Un to ride and they could get back to the castle in an hour.

Kagome was amazed that the little family reunion had gone so well, especially with the whole magic incident. The two brothers actually hadn't killed each other. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha noticed from the corner of his eye and smiled too.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?

"Do you remember when you said that you always loved me, even when you thought my brother was hot?"

Kagome blushed, "yes."

"I just wanna' say that meant a lot to me, even though the part about my brother made me wanna' puke."

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed for a while, then Inuyasha spoke again.

"Kagome, I think it would be okay if we did this again next year."

Kagome almost stopped walking because she was so surprised. "Really?"

"Really" Inuyasha said as he pulled her closer. He figured he could always use a little more excitement. What else is family for?

The End

So how was it? Did it suck? I don't know. Tell me by reviewing. Oh my goodness some of that was confusing to write. Do you think they will have another family reunion next year? That's up to you. Anyway, I'm done now. Hope you liked it!!!!!

-Kiakatsu


End file.
